


Love and Cookies

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Lots of Crumbs, M/M, Spoiling the kiddos, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Drabble request for QuiObi being uncles to Luke and Leia (the twins are learning to use the Force to steal extra cookies...





	

“You've only heard his point of view. You never asked mine." Qui-Gon looked back at the love of his life and gave a radiant smile while gently protecting the young child in his arms.

“And Luke’s point of view tends to err on the side of the truth, as you will bend and twist things to make sure you aren’t in trouble, my ancient master.”

Luke looked up at the older man with confusion set in his eyes, cookie crumbs all over his face. “Ben, cookie?’ The dazzling smile of the three year old was something that Obi-Wan would never be able to combat. The only thing worse than Luke’s smile was the twin smile of his sister, they could lay waste to the nastiest of Sith.

Obi-Wan shook his head from side to side, not wanting to waste what was obviously one of Qui-Gon’s better days. They hated to speak of it, but after Naboo things were never quite the same. Qui-Gon had used a hover chair since then, his spinal cord severed, something even Bacta couldn’t heal. He remained very mobile and was still able to do much with the Jedi, even help defeat Chancellor Palpatine before he could turn the world to darkness.

However, the last few tens, had seen him bed ridden, his health on an unknown decline. “My Obi-love, don’t dwell on what we can’t fix.” Qui-Gon stared into the stormy grey eyes and gave him the same smile that Luke had worn a few minutes before. “I was just teaching Luke how to levitate objects. Leia was here a moment ago as well, but I think she ran into the other room for milk.”

“You are such a bad liar, you were trying to sneak cookies, and you thought you would show Luke and Leia how to sneak them as well. What am I going to do with you?”

That simple question lit up Qui-Gon’s face and he let out a startling bellow that even made Luke jump. “Unkle Kee is happy and funny!” The toddler curled tighter into the hug, and smiled back at Obi-Wan. How could he be mad at either of them?

“You are so explaining to both Anakin and Padme why their children are often not hungry for supper.” Obi-Wan made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, wrapping his arms around both Qui-Gon and Luke. This was a moment he was happy to live in, there was just one thing missing. Just as the thought made itself known, a young bundle of joy came from the door and ran into the group hug. “Did you get your milk, my young princess?” Qui-Gon said, knowing this was the family he had always hoped for and never thought to possess.

“Yes Unkie Kee, but I don’t want to be a princess; I wanna be a Jedai like you, Unkie Ben and Daddy.”

“You will always be our princess, even if you are a Jedi princess. You can be whatever you want.”

“Well thas ok, I guess.” They all sat on the bed, just enjoying each other’s company when both Padme and Anakin entered the room, looking on as all four were covered in cookie crumbs.

“Master, really? I remember when you taught me how to fetch the cookies, but did you have to teach the kids?”

“It’s a family tradition, it won’t harm them.” Padme just laughed and laid her hand on his shoulder in comfort. “You should see what my family has already taught them, just give in love.” As the children walked out of the room with their parents, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Qui-Gon and smiled. “It was a good day?”

“Any day that I have my family in my life, and you in my arms is a good day.”

Ben looked into Qui-Gon’s deep blue eyes, wanting to feel the taste of his love more than anything else in the world. He leaned his head forward and rested it against Qui-Gon’s, keeping eye contact the whole time. Ben looked down slightly, glancing at those luscious lips that were only for him. He dipped his head just a little, as if to kiss his lover, holding his chin gently, their heartbeats quickened. Just barely he reached down and touched the lips meant just for him, eyes opened to watch his mate’s response. They both start kissing the other, lost in another moment, both moaning softly with a sigh of relief, they were together and that was all that mattered.  

Ben laughed softly as he licked his lips, tasting the left over cookie crumbs. “Peanut butter cookies, my favorite.”

Qui-gon reached up and wiped away a few more crumbs off his Ben’s lips and then offered another sweet kiss. “Obi-Wan, the best flavor ever.” They both laughed and cuddled into the bed, tomorrow would take care of itself.


End file.
